The Fluff Mystery
by Green Angel Girl
Summary: Oh no! Sesshomaru's fluff/mokomoko/tail goes missing! Nobody has seen it, and Sesshomaru has become quite upset. Will they be able to find it? Or will it be forever held captive in the thief's hands?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just pure fun! :D By the way, this is mainly just a prologue or whatever...just to see if anyone will read this story. The next chapters will be longer, that is if I get enough reviews to make me _want _to write more. I'm also positive that they will be much funnier, because as I said...this is just a prologue. :) Thanks to those who read this!**

Sesshomaru awoke from his long-awaited slumber, with a strange, yet satisfied smile on his face. He hardly ever slept; for he did not need it (he was far from the insolent creatures that called themselves human, that needed sleep at least eight hours a night). He was far from such lowly creatures, and despised their needs and wants greatly. He only wanted few things, and needed fewer; he wished for his brother's Tetsuiga, his mother to visit more often, a smart and intelligent father that had no died over a mere mortal, Jaken to be less annoying, and for Rin's safety. Rin was the only human Sesshomaru cared for, and that would remain so. No other mortal deserved to be graced by his mere presence, and he did not wish to give it anyway.

Sesshomaru lay on the soft, grass-covered ground, with his head lying on something warm and comfortable. One would only assume it was his 'fluff'; the thing he always slept on (the few times he DID sleep anyway). However, when he turned his head to lie on the fuzzy, white fluffiness, he met an orange kimono. He looked up groggily, and saw a smiling Rin staring at him. With a frown, he decided to find out why he was lying on her ten-year old lap.

"Rin, why have you transferred my head to your lap, without my knowledge of it?" he asked coolly.

"What do you mean, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked confused. "You have been on my lap all night!"

Sesshomaru sat up slowly, staring at the girl in confusion, "I laid my head down on top of my mokomoko last night, and there I slept until you moved it to whereabouts I have no knowledge of."

Rin pouted slightly, narrowing her eyes, while thinking hard, "Wait…isn't the fluffy thing your tail?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Only when I wish for it to be."

**(A/N: Some say it's his tail, while others say it is merely a fluffy object. The thing is, in the books…it's a tail (it gets wounded, and bleeds for crying out loud!). However, in the show it is merely part of his armor and outfit or whatever…so yeah. Hints the humor ;D).**

Rin's eyes widened in amazement, and she stared at her master/father/love/demon-dude/really hot guy (not that she was old enough to think that)/lord in wonder. Her eyes lit up in happiness, and she clasped her hands together with a sigh. _My Lord is so amazing, he can even make his tail a mere outfit! _Rin giggled, and stood up to wear she was slightly taller than her lord. Then she handed him an object, which she had been fooling with the entire morning that he had been in a deep, rare, and peaceful slumber.

Rin handed the flower to her lord, and smiled, "Here Lord Sesshomaru, flowers make me feel better!"

"I had never informed you that I was upset, Rin," Sesshomaru said coolly, though taking the flower anyhow.

Something about the girl made Sesshomaru want to please her as much as possible, even if that meant he had to hold a flower until it wilted (which would then be replaced by another).

"Now, Rin," Sesshomaru spoke. "How did I end up in your lap?"

Rin frowned, "Well, when I woke up this morning, you were lying on my lap. So I naturally assumed you fell to sleep there…seeing as I fell to sleep first."

Sesshomaru nodded, "And you are sure you had not sensed anyone's presence during the night? Did you see anyone come towards us?"

Rin shook her head, "No my Lord...The last thing I before I woke up this morning as the back of my eyelids."

Sesshomaru stood up, feeling slightly empty without his fluff. He always had something to lay his head on when he was tired, and now all he had were spikes from his armor, and a bare shoulder. He missed his fluff.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru spoke neutrally.

Jaken's head popped up, "Yes Milord!"

"Find my Mokomoko," Sesshomaru said simply, looking down upon the imp.

"Yes milord!" Jaken exclaimed, running off to search for the fluff.

Sesshomaru was suddenly in a terribly mood, due to loss of fluff. Nobody would want to be in his presence during times like that (save for Rin), so of course nobody was. Jaken had left to find his fluff, while Rin sang about flowers, Sesshomaru, and fluffy things. Sesshomaru, however, walked without speaking (as usual, though with an angry aura around him). He bared his fangs slightly, thinking about how badly he would punish someone for stealing his fluff. Who would even DARE to do such a thing? He decided it was a human, due to insolence.

All he knew, was that whoever took his mokomoko, would be in some serious trouble. He also knew that if Jaken returned with absolutely no knowledge of who took it, he would become slightly angrier than he already was. On a scale of one to ten, he was about five percent angry. However, if Jaken returned with no knowledge, the meter would got up to about six...right next to seven. Everyone knows that Sesshomaru was hard to crack, though even if he was slightly angry...he could be a handful.

Sesshomaru also knew that he was never going to sleep in the wilderness again...

** OOOOOH….O.O HUMOROUS, YET AWKWARD SUSPENCE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the couple of reviews, they were appreciated! :) I shall continue this story…and hopefully receive a few more hits. Thanks for reading this completely random story!**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin each spent the next two days searching for the lost fluff. Sesshomaru was starting to become restless, which started to worry Jaken (because when Sesshomaru was angry, he always took it out on the imp). Rin, however, spent most of her time trying to make the demon feel better; whether that meant giving him flowers, or singing made-up songs about how much she cared for him.<p>

At the present time, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were each sitting by a small campfire. Usually after a while, Sesshomaru and his little 'group' would return to his castle…but Sesshomaru was so keen on finding his mokomoko that he paid no mind to how long they had been traveling. Rin did not seem to care; in fact she seemed at her utmost happiness. Jaken sat against a tree trunk, holding the 'staff of two heads', watching Rin's actions like a hawk. Sesshomaru was acting his usual neutral self, with that exception that he had a slight scowl on his face, and he would snap at Jaken for any wrong sentence that the imp spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin giggled with a wide smile, returning to their little campfire.

She had gone out to look for some food, seeing as even though she had been fed all three meals, she apparently was in need of a slight nighttime snack. Sesshomaru had been listening to her the entire time she was absent (his hearing was spot-on), and was relieved that she had not been in any danger.

"Look what I've found!" the girl exclaimed.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, and looked down at what Rin held before him. Slowly, the demon's eyes widened, and he a low growl of anger erupted from his throat. Rin placed the little item in his hand, apparently feeling very important at that moment. Sesshomaru examined the item, and recognized its look and feel in a second.

It was a little piece of his mokomoko, that had apparently either been shedding pieces of fuz…or someone (or something) he started to shred it.

Either way, the demon lord was _not _pleased.

"Milord, what ails you?" Jaken spoke up.

The demon lord growled and tossed the thing away, obviously angry.

"RIN!" Jaken exclaimed. "Did you give Lord Sesshomaru a bug again? If you did, so help me I'll-"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru spoke in a loud, clear, and cold voice. "Let her be."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken said quietly, though glaring at Rin.

Rin sighed, "It was your tail, was it not?"

Sesshomaru did not answer; instead he ran through the forest trying to find the thief. The thief had obviously been in that area before, so they could not be too far. Jaken squealed in distress, and Rin merely stared as Sesshomaru left them at inhuman speed.

"MILORD!" Jaken exclaimed. "DON'T LEAVE YOUR HUMBLE AND FAITHFUL SERVANT! MILORD! MILOOOORD!"

Jaken ran around in circles, yelling 'milord' repeatedly. Rin stood and started walking in the direction Sesshomaru had left, going to look for him.

"RIN!" Jaken exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

"To find Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said simply, with a smile.

"Oh…good idea," Jaken spoke following Rin.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was running throughout the forest, hoping the catch the scent that had emitted off of the piece of fluff Rin had given him. Sadly, he could not find one…which angered him greatly. Sesshomaru was nearly about to resort to sniffing the ground, when he realized that would lower him to his half-brother's rank. And as everyone knows, the second thing Sesshomaru fears most is for him to be like his brother. Heaven knows what would happen if he did become like Inuyasha…the world would be nothing but sacred jewels and ramen.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru came to his senses when he heard a familiar voice behind him. Turning, he found that the girl was none other than Kagome.

Sesshomaru groaned, "Leave human."

Kagome frowned, "What are you doing? You aren't here to hurt Inuyasha are you?"

"Hang on…" Sesshomaru reached under his kimono, and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Let's see…"

Kagome was deeply confused at what the demon lord was doing; he was obviously troubled by something. He was acting very strangely, not to mention actually speaking to her with more than three syllables (he hated Kagome, because she was human). Plus, there was something different about him…though she couldn't quite figure out what it was. It was like, he was missing something…

"Hmph," Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and he read out loud quietly. "Play with Rin…try Chocolate Cake…hit Jaken…learn how to paint…blow raspberry at human child…and find mokomoko… Sorry, I don't believe fighting with my dear brother is on the list for this week. Sorry to disappoint."

Kagome rolled her eyes, before she gasped, "Wait…your mokomoko is gone!"

"I am not blind," Sesshomaru said simply.

Kagome was about to speak when a husky voice was heard behind her, "Oi! Kagome! Where'd you run off to?"

Inuyasha came up, only to see his 'girlfriend' and his brother standing there. His eyes narrowed, and he walked in front of Kagome protectively.

"Inuyasha, it's okay," Kagome said. "He's not going to hurt you…today."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Well if that is all, I best be on my way-"

"Wait!" Inuyasha frowned at him. "Where'd your fluffy thing get to? Did you lose it? Did you get rid of it?"

Inuyasha leant forward, "Did it run away?"

Sessomaru growled, "Someone apparently has taken it from my possession, and I am out to search for it. Now, if you'll excuse me…I need to go searching once more."

"Well," Kagome said. "If we see it, I'll get Inuyasha (or Myoga if he's around) to get you."

Sesshomaru nodded, and bowed politely, "Thank you."

Even if Kagome WAS human, she was still a woman…and Sesshomaru would never allow himself to become as low as to not show a woman respect. At least, not a kind woman…

"Actually…" Inuyasha spoke mockingly. "If I find it…I think I'll just keep it as a nice, comfy pillow-"

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, resulted in a Inuyasha-shaped crater on the once flat earth.

"Sorry," Kagome apologized to Sesshomaru. "If I find it, I'll get someone to tell you!"

Inuyasha stood up abruptly, "Ya know…I'm not that stupid as to lose something like that…I'd kill the guy! Plus, I'm much smarter than that!"

"Oh really, little brother?" Sesshomaru said coldly. "It seems to me you have lost something dearly already."

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused, before noticing that his brother held not two, but three swords.

Inuyasha growled, "Give me back Tetsuiga! How can you even hold it?"

"Sleeve…" Sesshomaru pointed out that he had his sleeve around the hilt of the sword, so technically his skin was not touching it.

Inuyasha glared as his brother tossed the sword back to him, saying, "I have no need of it today."

"Well," Kagome said simply. "If we find it, we'll let you know. Oh, and say hi to Rin for me!"

Sesshomaru did not answer, but instead ran back towards Rin and Jaken; only to find them both gone (obviously looking for him). Sesshomaru sighed, seeing as he would have to find more than his fluff that night.

Meanwhile, Rin was giggling at Jaken in the night. Jaken was sitting in a pit full of mud, obviously not to happy.

"Master Jaken..." Rin giggled. "I told you not to walk that far!"

"Oh hush up Rin!" Jaken exclaimed. "Now hurry up and get me out!"

Suddenly, Jaken was picked up and placed at the edge of the mud pit...much to his surprise.

"Wow Rin, have you been working out-OH LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken looked up to see Sesshomaru standing over him.

Jaken smiled widely, happy that his master returned.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried happily, walking up next to the demon. "Have you found the thief yet?"

"No," he said simply, with a frown.

"But I will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! :D Btw, I haven't finished watching the show yet...so if I get anything wrong about anything I'm sorry. I believe I'm on episode 100 or something...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had always loathed his brother, and nothing had ever changed that. Not even Kagome's constant rants on how he should love his brother could bring him to his senses; he hated Sesshomaru too much. Nobody was quite sure why, and nobody dared to ask him (especially since everyone was too busy being stressed out from Naraku). Every time Myoga brought anything about Inuyasha's past up, Inuyasha would smush him and walk off with a huff. Of course Kagome would always follow, but she would never get a decent answer from her hanyo friend.<p>

Then once Naraku had been defeated, Kagome had figured that Inuyasha would open up to her. However, Inuyasha did not show any sort of 'opening up' to her whatsoever (except for the few hugs he would give her). Kagome was frustrated, but at the same time she would not ask for any different. Inuyasha would always be Inuyasha...and that was that.

Sango and Miroku had left a few days before, for their honeymoon (which Inuyasha did not wish to have _any _part of) leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Shippo decided to stay with Kaede while Inuyasha and Kagome left to take a small trip, in search for a special herb that Kaede needed. Meanwhile they came across a very unhappy Sesshomaru, who had been in search for his 'fluffy object' that he referred to as a Mokomoko.

Kagome happily obliged to help, seeing as there was really no need not to. She would not completely go out of her way to find it, but if she found any signs of tracing it then she would tell him. Inuyasha, of course, did not wish to help him...but Kagome's mind was made up; and anything Kagome did, Inuyasha did too. Currently, they could both be found walking through the woods, in search for Kaede's herb.

Well...Kagome walked; Inuyasha hopped from tree to tree.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said after a moment. "Who do you think took Sesshomaru's Mokomoko?"

"Keh...don't know, don't care," Inuyasha said hopping to another tree.

Kagome sighed, and decided not to push it. However, she paused in her tracks when she saw a small fluffy white object lying on the ground. She bent down to pick it up, and once she did...she recognized it immediately.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "Look!"

Inuyasha hopped down next to Kagome, and looked at the fluffy object. He frowned slightly, "That's Sesshomaru's."

"Do you think you can sniff the thief out?" Kagome asked.

"Why would I do that?" Inuyasha frowned. "I don't see why I have to interfere with someone else's problem."

Kagome pouted, "Please?"

Inuyasha frowned, but got onto all fours nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Rin where walking along the grassy plain, in search for the Mokomoko. Jaken had gone away to visit his cousin, who had come down with a deadly disease. Sesshomaru was most relieved when Jaken left; glad that he could have a break from Jaken's annoying voice. Rin did not seem to mind either way, as usual.

However, ever since that wolf had attacked, Rin had become rather quiet (which was highly unusual). Ever since Rin had begun to follow Sesshomaru, she had been rather talkative; even singing songs about him and Jaken. Rin walked alongside Sesshomaru quietly, looking down at the ground. Sesshomaru stopped, because this bothered him greatly, and turned to Rin.

"Rin," he said, earning the little girl's attention. "Are you upset?"

Rin shook her head, "No Sesshomaru-sama, I'm just..."

She trailed off softly, before she began to chew in her fingernail with a frown. Sesshomaru got down onto one knee, and pulled the girl's hand away from her mouth. He stared at her with a frown, before taking her childlike face in his hands.

"You know you can tell me anything," he said softly.

He knew what was bothering her, but he wanted her to come out and say it. He wanted her to trust him completely (though he knew she did). She felt as if though she was slipping away, slowly day by day. Much like how a daughter would slowly slip through her father's grasp as she aged, due to hormones. Sesshomaru did not want this happening with Rin and himself, he wanted her to trust him and want to be with him forever.

Rin looked at him for a long moment, before throwing her small arms around him. She shook in fear, but was comforted when he held it. He was so strong, she knew he would and could protect her from anything.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama! I was so afraid!" she cried sadly.

Sesshomaru pulled back, and did something he had never done to a human-scratch that. He did something that he'd never done with _anyone _before. He kissed her forehead in a comforting way, knowing that the whole ideal must have been frightening. He gave her a slight smile, before standing up and holding his hand out to her. She stood there for a moment, curious of his actions, before smiling wide and taking his hand.

The entire journey was then completed by them holding hands; Sessomaru gliding, and Rin skipping.

And of course, her famous song that she made just for him (and Jaken of course).

"In the mountains, in the breeze...in the forest, in my dreams," she sang happily. "Lord Sesshomaru where are you? Jaken is serving under you too..."

"You know Rin," Sesshomaru said. "Since I am here, you should probably change the lyrics."

Rin giggled, "Alright...um..."

She paused for a moment, before her face lit up.

"In the mountains, in the breeze, in the forest, in my dreams," she sang. "Lord Sesshomaru, you are here... Master Jaken where are you?"

Rin let out a fit of laughter, covering her mouth to suppress it. Sesshomaru's heart warmed at her words, and he smiled slightly at the words. Rin was giggling uncontrollably, before she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she said softly, with a smile. "If you don't find your mokomoko, I promise to make you a new one."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at her words, and he stared down at her in bewilderment. Then he merely smiled at her, and felt happiness for once in his life. The girl was the only person that he'd ever met that truly cared for him, other than his mother of course...and Jaken in his strange imp ways. Sesshomaru sighed with a smile, knowing that Rin meant what she said.

"And how exactly would you make it?" Sesshomaru asked in humor.

"I would get all of the fluffiest sheep in the world, and make them grow wool just for you!" she exclaimed happily.

Sesshomaru smiled, "Wool is itchy, Rin."

Rin frowned, "Oh...well then I'll grab pieces of clouds!"

Sesshomaru smiled at her, "Thank you Rin."

Rin smiled at him widely, filled with happiness from those words (that she had never heard before from him). Then Sesshomaru stopped, smelling his brother's scent, and frowned once more. He turned around to see Inuyasha sniffing the ground like a dog (and he looked absolutely ridiculous), with Kagome following behind him with her arms waving in front of her.

"You can do it Inuyasha! BONZAI! BONZAI!" she exclaimed to him. "BONZ-Oh Sesshomaru-sama!"

Rin waved at Kagome happily, earning a smile from the miko. Sesshomaru sighed, "What is it now?"

"Kagome found a piece of your creature, so-"

"It is not a creature, it is a _garment,"_ Sesshomaru growled at his brother.

"I thought it was a tail..." Kagome said softly.

"Me too," Rin said smiling.

"Yes...now Inuyasha, START SNIFFING!" Kagome screamed at her husband.

Yes, Inuyasha and Kagome were happily married. They had been married for about a year or so, and had yet to have any children.

Inuyasha growled, "Why?"

"Because I can't smell like you!" she said simply. "SO SNIFF!"

"I can't," he said with a frown. "I lost the scent, it drifted away. It was faint to begin with, but now that Sesshomaru and Rin's scents are here, it's been overpowered."

"Oh," Kagome said sadly. "Well...next time maybe?"

Inuyasha nodded.

They both turned to go back into the forest, hoping to find the herb Kaede needed. Then, right before Sesshomaru turned around to leave, Kagome turned back around with a wicked smile.

"Oniisan!" she exclaimed, earning two infuriated glances from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru growled, and took out his notepad and started scribbling, "Kill...Kagome..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa...I just got a bunch of reviews fast! :) Thanks guys! I love you all for reviewing! Okay, so I'm sorry for not updating...I had to finish another story of mine (and start a new one). *sigh* I really have to stop trying to multitask... Anyway, thanks for being patient with me, and thanks for reading!**

**Peace Sesshy lovers!**

**Oh, and don't worry, Sesshy and Rin's relationship isn't a father/daughter one. I was just using the best analogy I could come up with my relating it to a father/daughter relationship, they aren't in one. Well...at least not when she gets older, but that's something for a different story. ;)**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken each headed east...hoping to catch onto the thief who took Sesshomaru's mokomoko. They had been traveling for three days, only stopping twice (so that Rin and Jaken may catch some sleep...though Rin more than the imp). It amazed Sesshomaru greatly on how much Rin had to sleep, lest she become too tired to travel. She had protested in the past, saying that she could manage, but Sesshomaru could always tell when someone was lying. Even for a human she slept a lot; at least eleven hours a night. That is nearly half of her day taken up! Jaken needed sleep frequently for a demon, but every night he only needed around four hours of resting time before he was wide awake. Sesshomaru only slept when it was needed, whether that be once a month or once a year. He usually did not sleep unless he had just finished an intense battle (much like when he had fought Naraku, and had almost been consumed), or unless he became tired from Jaken's rambles.<p>

Jaken had returned from visiting his cousin, and Sesshomaru hated to admit that he nearly missed the imp while he was away. As annoying as Jaken was, he had his moments.

However, his moments were not happening that day, as Sesshomaru listened in on Jaken's conversation with Rin.

"...And honestly I don't think Lord Sesshomaru will show mercy to the thief," The imp said wisely. "As I've said before to you; as neutral as Lord Sesshomaru may seem on the outside, deep down he is a cruel, heartless, mean-"

Jaken bumped into his master, and swallowed with wide eyes, before looking up.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the imp, before whacking him on the head. Rin frowned at this, and helped poor Jaken up. Jaken thanked her quietly, and they managed to catch up to their Lord. Rin ran up next to Sesshomaru, and frowned at him for the first time in her life. She felt slight nervousness, but held it back just like she had when she saw him injured in the forest. She tugged on his sleeve, frowning up at him yet.

"Yes Rin?" he asked, apparently frustrated.

"Don't hurt Jaken."

Sesshomaru froze, before slowly turning his head to stare at the girl with a slight frown, "Pardon?"

"I said," she said crossing her arms. "Don't hurt Jaken."

Out of the corner of Rin's eye, she saw Jaken's jaw drop...before he quietly backed away behind a rock to watch. Sesshomaru frowned at Rin, and he had to admit to himself he was extremely confused. Rin had never said anything against him before; was it because she was growing older? Now that he thought about it, ever since she decided to live with him and not Kaede, she had been acting older. She was still the same, childlike Rin...but she was more _mature._ She said please and thank more frequently, she took much more baths than before, and only asked for potty breaks when she truly could not hold it anymore. She was growing older by the second...and if that was not bad enough, NOW she was arguing with Sesshomaru!

"Rin," he said in a slightly cold tone. "Do not order me around, or else I'll have to place you into a time-out."

Her eyes widened slightly, but her fists clenched. She had to stick up for Jaken, since he was too cowardly to do so. Even though she loved Sesshomaru more than words could say, she thought he was treating Jaken terribly...not to mention having way to many mood swings lately.

"You didn't have to hurt Master Jaken!"

"I have no time to involve myself in such arguments..." Sesshomaru said pointedly, beginning to walk once more.

"Oh yes you do!" Rin exclaimed. "Now apologize to Master Jaken!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, before he leaned down to Rin, "What has gotten into you?"

"You hit Master Jaken!" Rin said simply.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I'm sorry Jaken, you have my apologies. Now, if this immaturaty is over, may we continue in our journey?"

With that, Sesshomaru huffed off, apparently not to happy that a little human girl had him wrapped around her finger the way she did. Rin followed behind, feeling pretty upset at how she spoke to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she exclaimed, before running up to him.

Sesshomaru turned around, only to be tackled by the human girl. She hugged him tightly, and cried heavily.

"Forgive me Sesshomaru-sama!" she exclaimed.

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide, but he remained still anyhow.

"I'm so sorry!" Rin continued.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said softly. "It's quite alright."

Rin looked up, "W-what?"

"You're forgiven," he said simply, getting up and setting the girl down. "Now...may we continue?"

"Alright!" Rin said happily, before grabbing his hand once more.

Jaken's mouth was wide open as he watched the scene before him, wondering how it changed from an argument to holding hands. He shook his head, coming out a daze, and ran after them quickly.

"WAIT FOR MEEEE!"

* * *

><p>The group sat around the campfire, wondering where the beloved fluff could have gotten to. Rin gasped suddenly, earning confused glances from her comrads.<p>

"What if the fluff wasn't stolen?" she said slowly. "What if it ran away?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, while Jaken began to smile in humor.

"Rin, it is merely a garment," Sesshomaru said simply. "It does not have feelings."

"What if it does?" Rin asked. "What if it loves you, and you haven't been giving it enough attention?"

Sesshomaru sighed, before pulling out his notebook once more. Right under 'Kill Kagome' he wrote a new note.

"Test...Rin..." he muttered, earning a frown from Rin.

Jaken laughed wildly, kicking his green feet in the air at his master's words. Sesshomaru sighed again, before looking down at his notepad. The corners of his mouth lifted, and he chuckled slightly.

"I suppose I can cross out 'hit Jaken'," he said to himself, earning a glare from Jaken, and a giggle from Rin.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said after a moment. "What's your favorite color?"

Sesshomaru stared in confusion, wondering why she would bring up such a random question.

"I do not realize why must know that, so I shall not bother with it now," he said simply.

Rin sighed, before pulling out a tiny notebook and scribbling something down.

"What is that?" Jaken demanded, snatching the book away.

Rin gasped, but did nothing to retrieve it. Jaken's eyes widened as he read the notebook, before he read them out loud.

"Push Jaken in river...jump on Jaken's back...see if Jaken is ticklish...play with the 'Staff-of-Two-Heads'..." Jaken glared at Rin, before gasping as he read further. "She how long it takes for Sesshomaru to give in? WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS RIN?"

Rin sighed, "It's my notebook."

"Why on earth do you have a notebook?" Jaken demanded.

"Because Lord Sesshomaru has one!" she said proudly.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed, "Should I be honored?"

Rin giggled, before kissing Sesshomaru on the cheek, "I want to be just like you Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, "No you don't."

She sighed, before sitting down in his lap to sleep, "Goodnight Sesshomaru..."

He stared at her face for a moment, noticing that at the moment she had not added 'sama' to the end of his name. They were growing closer by the day...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the really long wait guys, I've just been busy with everything going on. Plus, there is Christmas...all that fun stuff. ^_^ Anyway, I'm here now, and READY TO ROLE! I hope this chapter turns out funny...hmm, well we'll find out now won't we?**

**Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken each continued to walk forward. Sesshomaru honestly had no idea where he was going, but he did not really care. Besides, the thief's evidence had been spotted in the areas Sesshomaru had walked to...so he figured his theory of traveling was correct. Why wouldn't he be correct? He was Lord Sesshomaru, son of the great powerful dog demon, and lord of the Western lands! He was correct, and he knew it...<p>

Though if for some strange and unknown reason he did _not _think his theories to be correct, he would NEVER tell anyone; especially not Jaken. Rin he could handle, but Jaken...if Jaken found out that Sesshomaru was wrong...

...It would be hell on earth.

Not because Jaken would be afraid, or upset...Sesshomaru feared neither of these. Sesshomaru only feared for his pride to crumble, and it WOULD if Jaken found out. Jaken of all people...

However, any thought the demon lord had about losing his pride, vanished into thin air as he sensed a certain smell in the air. It was so familiar, and yet Sesshomaru could not quite put his finger onto what it was that he smelled. He knew the scent, but he also knew that it was the scent of the thief. It was a stronger whiff of the slight smell that emitted off of the small piece of his Mokomoko. He growled, earning two wary glances behind him.

"What ails you Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked simply. "Did you spot him?"

Sesshomaru did not answer; instead he took off into a sprint much similar (even though he would _never_ admit it) to his half-demon brother. Even though neither would agree, they both had similarities to one another. Their hair (though Sesshomaru's was much more cared for than Inuyasha's), claws (though Sesshomaru's were poisonous), toenail claws (...), and two swords forged from their father's fang (though Inuyasha's was WAY better-ACH! DON'T CHOKE ME! I'M SORRY! IT'S T-TRUE-AHHHHH!...).

Of course, Rin and Jaken both attempted to keep up, but failed terribly. They were much like Koga and his two right-hand-men...running after their master, but failing to keep up.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome were busy washing clothes. Kagome managed to get Inuyasha to hang them up for her as she washed them, though he complained and grumbled under his breath the entire time. Inuyasha caught a whiff of a familiar scent in the air, but did not pay any mind to it. He caught familiar whiffs all of the time, so it did not bother him any. Except of course if someone's scent really STUNK-

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha huffed, "What?"

"Can you come here a minute?" she asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but walked over to her anyway, "Keh...what do you want woman?"

Kagome glared at him, before she looked down and stood up, "Um...listen...I have something important to tell you."

"And that would be?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-It's...really really important, and I have to tell you now before you find out yourself," Kagome said, trying to blurt it out (but finding it really difficult).

"Oh demons..." Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "WE RAN OUT OF RAMEN DIDN'T WE?"

Kagome stared at him, "Um...no?"

Inuyasha sighed in relief, "Oh...okay then...lay it on me."

"Well you see-"

"YE! YE!" Kagome and Inuyasha both turned to find Kaede running at them yelling 'YE!'. (Obviously).

She stopped when she came in front of them, pausing to take a breather. It can take a lot out of a fifty/sixty/three-hundred-something old woman to run such long distances. Long distances as in two houses down from their own...

"...Ye..." Kaede huffed out tiredly.

"Old woman...are you about to have a heart-attack?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance.

"N-no..." Kaede breathed up. "But ye-"

"THEN SHUSH!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome was in the process of telling me something important, that thank Totosai doesn't have anything to do with ramen..."

Kaede frowned, "But tis' important!"

"Inuyasha let her speak," Kagome said before whacking her husband's arm. "Besides, it's rude to yell at our elders!"

Inuyasha huffed, but remained quiet anyhow.

"Thank ye Kagome," Kaede said with a rare, wrinkly smile. "Now...ye better listen. Ye both shall soon face ye's wrath, unless ye do something about ye. If ye does not, then ye will find ye and do something horrible to ye!"

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at her for a long moment, before Inuyasha spoke.

"What?"

"Why don't you try adding some other words in your vocabulary, Kaede," Kagome said. "Like 'thee', or 'thou'..."

Kaede frowned, "Sesshomaru-sama is coming."

"What?"

"Sesshomaru-sama is-"

"Yeah yeah, we know," Inuyasha growled. "Never mind, why is he coming here?"

"Ye does not know," Kaede said. "Ye only the messenger..."

Then she walked off once more, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome dumbfounded.

"Gotta go," Inuyasha said started to sprint off to find his brother, and what he wanted.

"But Inuyasha I have to tell you-"

"Tell me later Kagome!" Inuyasha called back behind him, before disappearing over the hill.

Kagome sighed, "Fine...dog-boy."

"I HEARD THAT!" A distant voice of Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and continued to wash clothes.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru continued towards his brother with a growl. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed some help tracking down the scent. The scent came in waves; one second strong, the next barely even there. Inuyasha was the only other person he knew with a strong sense of smell, maybe even stronger than his own (though he would never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever...*goes on for five years*...ever say so).

He almost ran into his brother, literally, but both stopped just in time. Inuyasha glared at his brother, but said nothing rude for once. Sesshomaru sighed, and got down to business.

"Assist me."

Inuyasha's face was priceless as Sesshomaru said this, before he made a strange face, "Um...I beg your pardon?"

"Assist me," Sesshomaru managed to say one more, trying to suck up his pride for once.

"In...what?" Inuyasha prodded.

"Tracking down the thief," Sesshomaru growled through grit teeth.

Inuyasha's face lit up, before he smirked evilly, "So...the great, almighty demon lord Sesshomaru can't track down some measly thief all by himself? You, my dear brother, have made my day!"

Inuyasha broke out into a fit of laughter, and Sesshomaru growled at him.

"Just...help..." Sesshomaru said, as his eyes began to have a slight red tint to them.

"I...HAHAHA!" Inuyasha laughed further.

"Just shut up already, and help me!" Sesshomaru yelled angrily, earning further laughter from his brother.

Then once Sesshomaru couldn't taken it any longer, he turned around and began to walk away in anger.

"Forget it."

"No wait!" Inuyasha yelled, running up to his brother. "I'll help I guess, just to see who's stupid enough to take something from you. But first I gotta go tell Kagome, or else she'll get worried sick and come after me."

Then Inuyasha ran off, and his brother waited patiently. He was in a terribly mood for many reasons; his fluff was gone, his imp companion was an idiot, his brother was being a jerk about it all (nothing new there)...but most importantly.

His pride was completely butchered.

Sesshomaru pulled out his list, "Hmmm...offer to do Inuyasha's hair, and then die it pink. Peeeerfect."

Sesshomaru smirked as his brother returned, and did his best to hide his plan.

This would be entertaining.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, not very many reviews...but thanks for the one I did get! It's very much appreciated! :D Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had managed to get Inuyasha to assist him, as much as it damaged his pride to do so. Inuyasha, of course, would not let the whole thing slide...and attempted to tease Sesshomaru as much as possible. When they reached Rin and Jaken, everything Sesshomaru did NOT wish to happen...happened.<p>

"Jaken look! Sesshomaru-sama has returned!" Rin exclaimed happily.

Jaken frowned, "And you have...Inuyasha?"

Rin squealed, "Inuyasha!"

She ran up and hugged the Hanyo's leg with a smile, earning a chuckled from him. Inuyasha picked her up with a kind smile (which was very rare), "And you are Rin, correct?"

Rin giggled, before turning to Sesshomaru, "Is Inuyasha-sama staying?"

"For a short time," Sesshomaru said simply. "Once my mokomoko is found, he will be leaving us."

Rin smiled, "Inuyasha...can you do that cool trick with your sword again?"

Inuyasha put Rin down, and smirked at her, "Well...it would probably ruin all of the pretty scenery around us...not to mention Kagome would KILL me-"

"WELL!" Sesshomaru interrupted coldly. "To be frank, Inuyasha shall not be performing his 'trick'...or else I shall have to cut his ears off."

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, "I'm not a baby, Sesshomaru...I know what to do, and what not to do. I'm not dumb enough to randomly summon up my wind scar...who KNOWS how many demons would be attracted to it..."

Sesshomaru sighed nonchalantly, "Jaken, fetch us some fish."

Jaken swallowed, because he was not exactly a pro at catching fish. That was Rin's job... However, he had to follow his master's orders...and so he went down to a river to catch some fish. Or at least try to...

Inuyasha sat down on the ground, seeing as it was actually getting pretty late...and they would probably camp there anyway. Rin sat down right next to him, and Sesshomaru found himself sitting on the other side of her protectively. He glared at nothing in particular as he stared forward, hoping to ignore his brother and his little companion's fascination of him.

"Yo, Sesshomaru-"

"I am attempting to ignore you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

"But Sesshomaru-"

"You are causing me to fail at it, Inuyasha."

"But-"

"_I'm still failing, Inuyasha..."_

Inuyasha glared at his brother, "Seriously dude, look."

Sesshomaru turned to glare at his brother, but when he did he couldn't stop his eyes from widening. He felt a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach...something that he had not felt in years.

There, sitting before him, was his brother... Not only did he have an extremely annoyed expression on his face, but was also garnished with what seemed to be dozens of flowers in all colors. His hair was braided, and covered in flowers...which Rin was still placing in his hair. Inuyasha slowly turned to look at Sesshomaru out of the corner of his eye, and glared...but directly at him.

"Get. Her. Off," Inuyasha growled.

Rin was busy humming, and not paying attention to what Inuyasha had said. Instead she continued to place flowers in his hair, and on his clothing.

The feeling in Sesshomaru was so overwhelming, that he could not contain it any longer. So, instead of keeping it in as he usually would, he let it out... As he did so, he nearly fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. Seeing his brother in so much emotional agony nearly made him jump for joy, and he almost decided against dying Inuyasha's hair pink (but decided to go ahead with it anyway).

"Yeah you go ahead and laugh you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother angrily.

Rin sat down in-between them once more, holding a bunch of flowers in her hands. Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha's appearance, and was about to come up with some witty comment when...

"Your turn Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed happily, skipping over to her master.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru began, but did not have a chance to say it.

Rin began to braid Sesshomaru's hair, except much fancier than Inuyasha's, "Your hair is a lot softer than Inuyasha-sama's...and a lot prettier."

"Ya hear that Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha smirked. "It's a LOT _prettier!"_

Sesshomaru glared at his brother, but said nothing. He managed to keep himself from blushing, but nearly felt his pride completely crumble when he felt Rin place not only flowers in his hair...but a CROWN of flowers on his head.

Inuyasha burst into a fit of laughter with that, rolling on the ground in glee.

Sesshomaru stood and walked over to the nearby stream, and stared at his reflection. He frowned, and began to blush uncontrollably.

"I think that look fits you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha laughed.

"You are jealous that I am FAR prettier than you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said coldly.

Inuyasha froze, "Nu-uh! I'm WAY prettier!"

"I am."

"I am!"

"No, I am."

"NU-UH!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Sesshomaru smacked his brother in a girly fashion, and Inuyasha did the same. Soon the too proceeded to hit each other, with their faces leaning away from their extended arms...much like a girl cat-fight.

"Erm...excuse me Milord," Jaken spoke up quietly. "But I managed to catch a few fish!"

Sesshomaru blushed, as did Inuyasha, "Oh...yes Jaken...erm...well done..."

Rin giggled, but said nothing.

Jaken prepared the fish, and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Rin all waited patiently for it. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did not make fun of each other for the rest of the day...mainly because Rin would not let them undo their hair or take off the flowers.

"Say Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said after a moment, noticing something different (besides the obvious) about his brother. "What's that around your neck?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Rin gave it to me."

Sesshomaru had a beaded necklace, with a few spiked beads on it. He did not seem to care about it, obviously not knowing what it was. Inuyasha grinned before laughing once more, earning a glare.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly confused.

"Hey, Rin..." Inuyasha smirked. "Where'd you get that necklace from?"

"Lady Kaede!" said happily.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, why?"

Inuyasha grinned further, "Do you ever get mad at Sesshomaru, Rin?"

"No, why would I?" Rin asked confused.

Inuyasha sighed, "You sure?"

"Well..." Rin thought hard for a moment, for something her master had done that she disliked. "He does leave me behind a lot...and I get lonely."

Sesshomaru admitted to himself he felt bad after she said that, though he would never say so out loud. He frowned at where Inuyasha was going with this, and how Inuyasha knew what the necklace was.

"Alright, I want you to tell Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha paused to eye Sesshomaru with an evil smirk. "To sit."

Suddenly, everything clicked in Sesshomaru's mind. His eyes widened, noticing the exact same necklace on his brother...except in worse shape. Sesshomaru turned to Rin quickly, but did not have a chance to say anything. He jumped up to cover her mouth, but was too late.

"Sit?" Rin said slowly.

Sesshomaru let out a strange noise, in between a shriek and growl. He never screamed...it would ruin his image. So the noise was certainly strange...especially since nobody had ever heard Sesshomaru yell out before. Sesshomaru's face met the ground, causing an extremely large crater in the earth to form.

Inuyasha burst into laughter once more, while Jaken and Rin stared at their fallen lord in confusion. Then Rin immediately caught on, knowing that Kagome would do the same to Inuyasha if she became angry with him. Rin's eyes widened, and she ran to Sesshomaru's side in a second.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked wide-eyed. "Are you well?"

Sesshomaru grumbled, unable to get off due to the spell not wearing off. Then he lifted his head to glare at EVERYONE in the area...due to his mere anger towards the dumb necklace.

He turned to Rin, "You should have kept your mouth shut, girl."

Rin's eyes went wide at his sudden rudeness, and felt herself frozen in place. She didn't know any better, so why did he have to be so mean?

Sesshomaru got up and turned to his brother, "I'll claw you in half, little brother."

Inuyasha smirked, "Why? I was just doing Rin a favor."

Sesshomaru was about to speak, when one word caused him to freeze.

"SIT!"

Sesshomaru let out the same noise as before, and fell back towards the ground.

Rin ran up to Sesshomaru in anger, "SIT SIT SIT SIIIIT!"

Meanwhile, Kagome, who was searching for Inuyasha...knowing that he would get into trouble, heard a strange noise. The ground beneath her vibrated as she heard the noise, and would recognize it anywhere.

"Is someone telling Inuyasha to sit?" she asked herself.

No, it was impossible...only she could do that. Right?

She ran up towards the noise, to find a laughing Inuyasha, a surprised Jaken (almost fearful), a face-first-on-the-ground Sesshomaru, and a rather angry Rin. She frowned, and ran towards her husband in confusion. Inuyasha was shocked to see her, and at the same time not.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"You need me, if I'm not here...who knows what problems you'll get yourself into," she said simply. "Now, care to explain?"

"Rin can tell Sesshomaru to sit!" Inuyasha burst into laughter once more.

Sesshomaru looked up at Rin slowly, "S-stop..."

"SIT!"

"R-Rin!"

"SIT!"

"Rin?" Kagome giggled. "What did Sesshomaru do?"

Rin then burst into tears, "He was mean to me!"

Sesshomaru slowly, and for once weakly, sat up. Rin waited to be scolded by him, but instead was met with his arms wrapped around her. It was killing his pride to hug anyone, let along a little human girl, ALONE...so it was butchering his pride to do it in front of everyone. He would never let anyone hear what he was about to say but her, however, and that was that.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, almost so quietly she could not hear.

She hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama...I'll get rid of the necklace..."

She was about to pull it off, but Kagome stopped her with another giggle, "I'm sure it will be useful in the future."

"Who's side are you on wench?" Sesshomaru demanded, glaring at her.

Kagome grinned, "Whichever side I chose."

Sesshomaru made a mental note to kill her later, like his notebook said to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I hope you all had a wonderful, Inuyasha-filled Christmas...and a wonderful Sesshomaru-ish New Years! (Not sure what that meant...) This is a retarded chapter, and the part at the end with Sesshomaru and the man I take absolutely no credit for. I got it from this dub...and couldn't help but add it in. ^_^ This chapter is so weird, especially since I wrote half of it this morning...half of it at ten o'clock at night, and listened to yodeling and Justin Bieber interviews while doing so. xD  
><strong>

Sesshomaru decided that he hated his life at that moment.

First his brother had to join him (why couldn't he have said no?), then his sister-in-law had to accompany them...the annoying wench. That woman bugged him to no end, even if she did not intend to. Perhaps it was because she looked much like Kikyo... He had always hated Kikyo, ever since she stole his nail polish-(ARGH NEVER MIND! GET OFF ME!) Or perhaps it was because Kagome was married to his brother, whom he hated..

_Or maybe it was just the sound of her high-pitched voice..._

"Oi, Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome said happily. "Is this part of your fluff?"

How DARE she call his precious Mokomoko 'fluff'! _How dare she-_

Sesshomaru's anger disappeared when he saw what Kagome was holding, recognizing it immediately. He zipped over to the girl, and sniffed the item she held...scrunching his face up in anger. He knew that scent...but he couldn't put his finger on it... It was driving him MAD!

"I know that scent," Sesshomaru muttered angrily.

"Me too..." Inuyasha said after a moment.

Everyone turned to him curiously, wondering if Inuyasha knew who it was that took the mokomoko.

"Don't look at me," Inuyasha said backing away with a frown. "I know I've smelt it before, but I don't know who it is..."

"There's more of it!" Rin exclaimed pointing to another piece.

"Yes...it's everywhere!" Jaken said running around and picking pieces up.

"Stop Jaken," Kagome said. "It's making a trail...and we can follow it. Hopefully we'll catch the person!"

Sesshomaru did not say another word, but instead ran on the path of fluff. And of course...he left everyone behind. However, he was stopped after he ran about half a mile...hearing only a two words.

"SIT BOY!"

Sesshomaru fell once more, much to his distaste, his mouth filling with dirt. Rin ran up to him angrily, with her hands on her hips. She was growing up more day by day...and he hated it.

"Sesshomaru-sama, stop leaving me!" Rin yelled at him, before sighing. "Carry me with you?"

Sesshomaru never thought of that...

"Of course," Sesshomaru said neutrally, picking up the girl.

He put her on his back, and she held onto him happily. Of course Sesshomaru frowned when she did not look, and muttered something to himself angrily. He did not exactly like the fact that Rin could make him do as she pleased...it was almost as if SHE were the master here...

"What was that?" Rin asked curiously.

"Nothing," Sesshomaru said.

"_Sesshomaru..."_

Sesshomaru groaned, "I _sai__d_ -if you were listening- 'of course..._your highness'."_

Rin flicked his cheek, "Be quiet."

"You forget who is superior here..." Sesshomaru growled at her angrily.

He had never become this angry before, at least not at his beloved Rin. She was so perfect in his eyes, he never had to be... That is, until his mokomoko was stolen from him. The thought of someone being able to steal from him, apparently caused his emotions to go out of whack. So now he was snapping at her, even though TECHNICALLY she was not doing anything... Sure she was bruising his face with a couple of simple words, but usually it was because he had done something displeasing; like leave her behind. She always did hate that...

"No I have not," Rin said simply.

"Then why is it that you believe you are able to control my actions, to your specific tastes?" Sesshomaru growled, running across the trail leaving his brother and sister-in-law behind.

"I don't," Rin said getting slightly annoyed.

Even for a ten (almost eleven) year old, she could be quite mature...though extremely childish too. Sometimes it amazed people just how sincere and womanly she could be...whether it was by vocabulary or simple actions. However, Rin was not easily displeased...so when she WAS then she was certainly upset.

"Then why do you feel the need to 'sit' me?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Because you are acting like a child!" Rin snapped. "I can understand you being upset over everything, but you are handling it most immaturely."

Sesshomaru did not exactly have anything to say to that, because she was right.

Sesshomaru stopped running when the trail of fluff ended, frowning, and looking for any sign of a trail. Inuyasha soon caught up, carrying both Jaken and Kagome with him. Jaken immediately ran up to his master with a simple 'Milord!', while Kagome hopped off of her husband with a slight 'oof!'.'

"Milord!" Jaken exclaimed. "Did you catch him?"

Sesshomaru did not answer...instead he looked at Rin, who had hopped off of his shoulders, and frowned. Rin stared at him curiously, her eyes sparkling with juvenile thoughts. Sesshomaru sighed, and leaned down to her.

"Can you tell Jaken to sit?" Sesshomaru asked hopefully.

Rin burst into a fit of giggles at her master's slight joke (which was rare), and smiled at him sweetly, "No."

Sesshomaru's mouth slightly curled, but not enough for anyone to notice...

...except Rin.

"Well, what now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Now," Kagome said simply. "We look for somewhere decent to sleep..."

"It's barely the afternoon!" Inuyasha exclaimed, apparently looking for some action. He hated staying in one place for too long, other than his home of course...

"Yes, but does anyone else know where the next town is...and how long it'll take to get to?" Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha growled, "Yes!"

"Where?" Kagome demanded with risen eyebrows.

"Urgh...THAT WAY!" Inuyasha pointed his hand out before him, before his arm waved around in different directions (hand still pointed). "Towns are everywhere!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Whatever Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru honestly did not know where the nearest town was, because he never had need for towns. He had his fluffy mokomoko to sleep on, and did not need a bed. Besides, he would hardly ask for human hospitality.

"Should we camp Milord, or should I shush the puny half-breed?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru made a strange face, and Inuyasha turned to glare at the imp.

"We should-" Sesshomaru was interrupted by a loud bang.

Everyone turned to see a large worm demon crawling its way towards them. It reared up its head, and attempted to attack Sesshomaru.

Well we can all just say this...

_Bad move._

Sesshomaru sighed, and flicked out his hand, twirled around so his 'whip of light' could slash the demon. He never called it his 'whip of light', but he did after Rin said that is what it looked like. Sesshomaru frowned when he saw warrior men heading their way after he slayed the demon.

"They must have been chasing it," Kagome said with a frown.

Sesshomaru and the others stood still until the men came into view, and greeted them nonchalently.

"My my my," one man said (obviously the leader). "A miko, a half demon...a FULL demon, a young girl, and an imp all in one group. This is very interesting..."

"Please step aside and we shall be on our way," Sesshomaru said coldly.

Rin cowered behind Sesshomaru, afraid that the men would hurt her. Of course Sesshomaru would_ never_ let that happen, but still...she could not help but be afraid anyway.

"Hmph, why should we?" the man pressed.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Because if you don't, I shall have to slay the men who _are_ in my way."

Kagome disapproved of this, but hoped the men would cower away.

Sadly, they did not.

"Yeah right, you just try," the man prodded.

"Alright...but first, may I ask you a question?"

"He sure is being polite," Rin muttered to herself.

"Er..." the man was greatly confused. "Sure?"

Sesshomaru leaned in slightly, "Do you see that little green man over there?"

"Yeah?" the man said.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Good, then I'm not insane..." Sesshomaru muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so next chapter! I think we're narrowing it down to the suspect who stole Sesshy's fluff**! :) **Btw, for those who don't know...Pho is a Vietnamese food. It's basically animal guts in some soup, which I admit is very resourceful (nasty but resourceful) if you live in a place where every bit of 'meat' is practically the most important and rare thing ever. If you have to save every bit of meat, then go ahead and make pho...see what I care. I've actually tried it (as did my parents), and I'm not a very picky person when it comes to food (the only foods I don't like off the top of my head are: Liver, Squash, Cilantro, Breakfast Sausage, Cabbage, and Ketchup). I thought Pho was about one of the nastiest things I've ever eaten (right next to Estonian 'Meat Jell-O'). No offense of course if you like it...you can eat what you want. I happen to love Brussels Sprouts...xD Rofl!**

**Anyway, peace, love, and chicken grease! :D**

**Please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had quickly tossed the men out of his way, nearly injuring them. Kagome did not approve of this, and managed to get Rin to convince the demon lord not to hurt the men further. He had already given nearly all of them quite a fright, and who would not with his intimidating looks? He could be quite frightening when needed... He was especially frightening when he lose his fluff, and was on the verge of killing everyone (with the exception of Rin...he would never hurt her) around him. If someone (besides Rin) could stand in a room with him glaring at that person for longer than a minute, that person would probably be given a trophy for bravery and insanity.<p>

"Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome said. "Do you always turn to violence?"

Sesshomaru did not answer, but instead glared at her out of the corner of his eye. Kagome's eyes widened, and she swallowed...though attempting to remain strong. He turned away once more, so she would not pee on herself from fear, and continued to walk down the path they decided to follow. The trail of fluff had ended, but both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru admitted they smelled the suspect's scent faintly in the air.

Inuyasha glared at his brother for glaring at his wife, but this remained ignored by the demon lord. Of course he noticed the insolent, juvenile, and just plain idiotic looks his _dear_ brother made behind his back. He especially liked the one where Inuyasha made his eyes cross, stuck out his tongue, wiggled his fingers over his ears, and did something disturbingly close to a belly-dance. However, Sesshomaru attempted to ignore it and hope that Inuyasha would stop...which he eventually did. At least...after he shook his butt out at Sesshomaru rudely...

"Inuyasha!"

Okay, so maybe Kagome stopped him...but he ceased his mockery either way.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said skipping up to her master with a smile. "Are you hungry? Because I sure am..."

"I've told you before, Rin," Sesshomaru sighed nonchalantly. "I do not require human food."

"I know, but have you ever had it?" Rin asked smiling.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered.

"And...?" Rin prodded his arm with a grin.

"It was terrible."

Rin frowned, and crossed her arms in confusion, "Well...what did you eat?"

"Um...something the Chinese refer to as _Phở_..." Sesshomaru said with a slight and nearly unnoticeable shudder.

Rin burst into a fit of giggles, "Of all the foods to try, you go with Phở?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "I tried it. I hated it. End of story."

"But Phở is disgusting!" Rin exclaimed. "Even I think that a bunch of cow guts in some soup is yucky..."

"_Is that what was in it?_" Sesshomaru demanded, going wide eyed.

Rin smiled, "Maybe you should try something _normal_...like rice!"

Sesshomaru eyed her, "Is that the stuff that looks remarkably like little fat worms?"

"Well now that you put it that way..." Rin made a disgusted face.

Sesshomaru 'huffed', and turned his gaze away from her once more. They walked a little further, before Rin surprisingly -and yet not- took off running. She yelled that she would be 'very quick' behind her, and fled from the group. Jaken yelled at the girl angrily, saying that she should not just take off running like she had when she was attacked by that demon a few episodes-(HACK! ARGH! Alright alright! I got it! LET GO OF MY THROAT! *gargling noise)- I mean weeks before.

After a while Jaken finally stopped, and Rin returned safe and sound...holding something that Sesshomaru did not find amazing to the eye at that moment. However, when he felt a tug on his sleeve he looked down to see Rin holding out something to him. His eyes narrowed slightly, but he did not glare at her...more like in confusion.

"I do not require food," Sesshomaru said simply.

"Just try it, please?" Rin begged. "You'll most likely like it!"

"Most likely..." Sesshomaru repeated sarcastically.

"Pleeeeease?" Rin begged.

Sesshomaru groaned, before grabbed the object and shoved it in his mouth in frustration. He chewed for a moment, prepared for a disgusting taste to fill his mouth. However when he tasting something rather pleasant, he slowed his walking slightly in surprise. It was sweet...but not too sweet. It was a rather small object, and full of liquid...but he enjoyed it for once.

"What is this nourishment?" Sesshomaru asked bewildered.

"A grape," Rin said plopping one into her mouth with a smile. "Good eh?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked away without another word, hoping not to hurt his pride further. However when Rin was not looking he quickly (extremely quickly) snatched a couple more out of her hands and ate them. He did not need food...but perhaps it would be a nice treat now and then. For one Rin was not being a crazy little girl...she was actually right when she said he'd like it.

Rin giggled quietly, but Sesshomaru heard it. He glanced over at her from the corner of his eyes, which she noticed and looked up at him with another giggle. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, and Rin giggled further. As mature as she could be...he still had to realize that she was still a young girl.

"Continue that unnecessary giggling, and I'll have to give you a reason to do so," Sesshomaru threatened, slightly playfully.

Rin giggled again, before gasping and covering her mouth. She looked up at him, giggling more...earning a quick smirk from her master. Sesshomaru picked her up and slung her over his shoulder gently, earning more giggles. Of course Inuyasha, Kagome, and Jaken were confused at these actions. Kagome soon realized what he was doing, and laughing quietly at the cute sight. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's foot, with her still over his shoulder, and began to tickle it...earning kicks from her other foot.

Of course it did not hurt him any...

Rin laughed out loudly, begging for him to stop in between breaths. After a moment he did, and set her down where she staggered a bit. Rin crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at her master, earning another risen eyebrow. Sesshomaru faked grabbing her, causing Rin to screech in laughter and Run behind Jaken. She then noticed that Jaken would probably not be much of an obstacle, and so she ran behind Inuyasha instead... Sesshomaru turned back around and continued to walk, smiling on the inside.

"Yo, Nancy boy..."

That nickname was beginning to get on Sesshomaru's nerves.

"I think I caught the scent again...and it's from that way," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru turned to where Inuyasha was pointing, and frowned...noticing that a scent indeed came from that direction. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin by her stomach, holding her under his arm, and took off in that direction. His hanyo brother followed close behind, though not nearly as fast as Sesshomaru. In comparison to one another when it came to speed, Inuyasha was like the strongest human ever to walk the earth...and Sesshomaru was Superman.

Sesshomaru noticed a long trail of fluff, and continued to follow it. By this time, his mokomoko was BOUND to be in shreds! With that thought in his mind, Sesshomaru growled...his eyes tinting slightly with red...and ran faster; leaving Inuyasha far behind. Rin held her breath as he ran, knowing that Sesshomaru ran far too fast for her to get oxygen. Thank Inu no Taisho she did not get motion-sickness...

The trail ended, and Sesshomaru stopped in frustration. However, then he gasped looking around at his surroundings. He'd been at this place before...but _when_? Rin looked up at him, still held under his arm, and raised her eyebrows.

"Well?" she asked.

Sesshomaru frowned, "The trail has ended, and the scent is faint once more."

Inuyasha caught up with Sesshomaru after a few minutes, "You bastard! You left me to eat your dust! Why I outta-"

"Sit boy!" Kagome cried, hoping to pause her husband in punching Sesshomaru out of anger.

Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru, "Well?"

Sesshomaru frowned further, "I don't detect hardly any scent at all...but it's stronger than it was earlier."

Kagome nodded, "Well...why don't we stop for a bit?"

Everyone agreed with her suggestion, except for Inuyasha...who was still eating dirt from being 'sat'.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay, well I believe this story is almost over. :( I never intended on it being very long...so yeah. It was just for fun, and to hopefully make you laugh even on your rainiest days. ^_^ **

**This chapter I think is more sweet and mushy than funny...but hey, ya get what you get. And MAN is this a long chapter...**

**READ THIS~**

**OMGosh! I am SO sorry! I was in a hurry, and accidentally posted the wrong story! Dx I'm soooo embarrassed...grrrrr. Anyway, here's the actual chapter...not part of my OTHER fic... :3**

**Sorry, and enjoy! ((everybody gets a virtual hug for my boo-boo...lol))  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone had camped out for the night, seeing as they had traveled at LEAST thirty miles (when you are on foot, that's quite a few). Everyone was glad for the rest, even Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had not gotten any sleep since his Mokomoko was stolen, which usually would not be a problem. However, he was beginning to grow rather tired from the traveling and searching non-stop. He had attempted to sleep the night before, but failed terribly. Instead he experienced, for the first time ever, what humans called Insomnia. He tossed and turned on the ground, and ended up talking a long midnight walk to clear his head...patiently waiting for the others to wake. If he did not find his Mokomoko soon, he would go insane from loss of rest...which never happened to him before.<p>

This time, however, he was determined to get some rest; even if that meant hanging upside-down in a tree.

Jaken attempted to tell everyone a scary story, hoping to get some 'needed' attention. If the Imp did not get attention _ever_, than who knows what would happen...he would probably become far too melancholy for Sesshomaru's liking. It was not because he cared for his feelings (he did, just not as much as he cared for other things), but because if Jaken became melancholy then he would bug Sesshomaru for attention to no end. So every once in a while, Sesshomaru freely gave him attention to prevent this. Rin had helped this a lot, though not because she was interested on what he said...sometimes she merely walked off in boredom. Still...

"And then..." Jaken paused in his story, staring at everyone.

Sesshomaru had to admit, the story was actually rather good... Everyone thought the same, it was written all over their faces. They each listened intently at his story, eyes wide as the pause continued to drag out.

"BAM!" Jaken exclaimed, causing everyone to jump. "The killer emerged from behind, and held a knife over his head!"

Rin shook in fear, and jumped into Sesshomaru's arms. He was startled by this, but did not protest...seeing as she was obviously scared. The story was scaring his younger brother, so he could not imagine what it was doing to poor little Rin. Rin clutched his kimono tightly, staring at Jaken with wide eyes.

"Then the killer killed the imp, causing the rest of the imp village to become angry with the man. So they killed him, and he died...obviously," Jaken said with a sigh. "The end."

Everyone stared at him, before Inuyasha spoke up, "That was the worst ending I've ever heard!"

Imp stared at Inuyasha, "Well I can't change it!"

"Yeah you can!" Inuyasha said with a frown. "You should have had the dumb imp kill the killer, then live happily ever after. Duh..."

Jaken smacked his head, "I specifically told you that was a story of my second cousin! It took place about three hundred years ago! I can't change the ending!"

"Oh," Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, who now had her face buried in his kimono in fear. Apparently telling Rin scary stories was not a wise decision...

"Jaken, if Rin suffers Insomnia tonight I will have your head," Sesshomaru said glaring at the Imp.

Jaken swallowed, "Oh, er...sorry Rin."

Rin suddenly stood up with a smile, "It's alright, I'm fine!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, and Rin smiled at him.

"I am!" Rin said. "Come on, I'm tired...may we sleep now?"

Kagome nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we should sleep...I'm tired."

"You've been tired a lot lately," Inuyasha commented. "You okay?"

Kagome's face paled slightly, but she smiled at him nonetheless, "I'm perfect, Inuyasha! Never better!"

Sesshomaru had noticed something different about her, but it was not until now did her realize what it was. Kagome had said she wanted to tell Inuyasha something, but every time she tried he would not listen. He paid this no mind until now, though he still had yet to say that he knew what her secret was. He figured that she was afraid to tell him at the moment, because of his reaction.

Kagome caught Sesshomaru's stare, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Stand up."

"What?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Stand up," Sesshomaru repeated.

Kagome frowned, "Why?"

"Just do it," Sesshomaru said in annoyance...humans made things so complicated sometimes.

Kagome stood up, confused until she was fully standing. Immediately her eyes widened, and she wrapped her arms around herself. Inuyasha did not notice that she had paled once more, but was still confused on what Sesshomaru was doing.

Sesshomaru's theory had been proven correct.

"You are with child," Sesshomaru commented casually.

Inuyasha choked on a mouthful of water, nearly spewing it everywhere, "W-what?"

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru, "I was going to tell him!"

"You were sure taking your sweet time," Sesshomaru muttered.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "You're pregnant?"

Kagome sat back down slowly, "Maybe..."

"Kagome..."

"Alright I am!" Kagome exclaimed with a frown. "I was about to tell you, but every time I try you never listen!"

Inuyasha turned red slightly, but instead of becoming angry or upset he merely pulled her into a hug. If his brother wasn't there he may have kissed her, but he always hated the comments on how 'unsanitary kissing was' that Sesshomaru gave every time they did that in front of him.

"So how...how far along are you?" Inuyasha asked looking at her stomach. "I don't even see anything!"

"It's there, the shirt is hiding it..." Kagome said with a smile, taking his hand and placing on her slightly bulging stomach. "I'm about two months along..."

"How long have you known?" Inuyasha demanded when she said that.

"A few weeks..." Kagome admitted.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and their stupidity. Honestly, if humans just got things over with and handled things properly then half of the bad things that happened to them would have never occurred. They could just be so _stupid!_

Everyone remained awake for a few more minutes, but eventually fell asleep. Sesshomaru was the only one awake, failing yet again at sleeping without his fluff. He had his head propped up on a log, which believe it or not was much more comfortable than the ground. Usually someone would sleep on their arm if they had no pillow, but Sesshomaru absolutely loathed sleeping on his stomach...so that was no good. Sesshomaru reached into his pocket and pulled out his list of things to do, seeing what he might do to pass the time.

"Try Chocolate cake...no that shall have to wait," he muttered to himself quietly. "Dye Inuyasha's hair...perhaps, but it would be rather difficult. Kill Kagome...that shall have to be crossed out, seeing as she is pregnant."

Inuyasha crossed Kill Kagome out, and continued to read.

"Play with Rin...she is asleep," Sesshomaru frowned in frustration. "Test Rin...no she is perfectly sane, so scratch that. Oh this is pathetic!"

Sesshomaru stuffed his notebook back in his pocket, and laid back in frustration. All he wanted was a good night's sleep...was that so much to ask?

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru's eyes opened when he heard his name, and he turned to see Rin sitting there. He sighed in frustration, wishing that she would just leave him be.

"What is it Rin?" he asked.

"I...had a n-nightmare..." Rin's lip quivered, which caused him to turn his head once more.

He sat up abruptly, when he saw tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I'm s-scared..." Rin whispered, as she began to sob softly.

Sesshomaru took her little hand softly, and pulled her into a hug. Rin held onto him tightly, shaking vigorously. After she began to calm down, Sesshomaru pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

She nodded, "Yes but...may I stay here with you tonight?"

Sesshomaru sighed, but he nodded nonetheless. He laid back onto his log slightly turned on his side, and Rin curled up into his side with her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru watched her for a while, almost protectively...as if something was actually coming to get her. She was far too young to feel anything for her like romance, but he could not deny the simple emotion that overwhelmed every time he saw her. He loved her, and he knew he did... He would do anything to help her, no matter what it was, and that would never change.

He remembered back to the day he met her...he thought of her as nothing more than another human child.

He was injured from Inuyasha's wind scar, and had to take a couple of days off for his body to heal. He was a demon, so he healed rather quickly... He actually did not remember much from it, because he slept most of the time. Then he met Rin, who at the time would not speak to him, and that was where it began. She helped him, even though he did not want it; she showed him a kindness that no other _person_ let alone_ human_ showed him. That alone had him feeling respect towards the girl, even when they had only just met. Perhaps it was that respect that caused him to feel sadness when he saw her lying on the ground dead. Perhaps that respect led him to bring her back to life...and let her travel with him, only to soon feel love towards the young girl.

He did not know how long it took him, or when it happened...but in what was only moments Sesshomaru had soon fallen to sleep. Perhaps his lack of sleep was not caused from losing a fluffy pillow-like object, or because he had to lay on a log. Maybe, just maybe, it was because he felt empty. He'd always felt it, but for some strange reason whenever he had his mokomoko he felt better. Now that it was taken away, he felt a giant gap in his heart that would no go away... At least not until Rin came... With her lying there, his only hand unconsciously caressing her cheek, he felt complete once more. He felt...

...loved.

* * *

><p>That morning, when Sesshomaru woke up, he noticed that Rin was sitting next to him...right where she had fallen asleep the night before. He could not help but admit that he (for once) was not upset to be awake (he wasn't a morning person). Rin looked at him, and smiled.<p>

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said happily. "Kagome-chan made us all breakfast! Would you like to try some?"

"She wouldn't have happened to make Chocolate Cake, would she?" Sesshomaru asked tiredly.

Rin giggled, and reached over to pat his head, "Cake isn't a meal Sesshomaru..."

"Then why do those human emperors always eat cake?" Sesshomaru demanded playfully.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Sesshomaru-sama, most of _those_ emperors are...how do I put it..." Rin smirked. "_Fat."_

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "I hope you aren't implying that I'm fat."

"No," Rin laughed.

"Are you saying that I'm a string bean then?" Sesshomaru asked with an evil grin.

Rin laughed harder, "No!"

Sesshomaru lay there, smiling at her (which was rare, even for her). For reasons he could not quite put his finger on, he was in an extremely good mood.

"You're thinner than that..." Rin said slowly, with a growing grin.

Sesshomaru made a face, before grabbing her gently and tickling her. Rin laughed uncontrollably, her arms flailing everywhere to get him to stop. Over the past few days, Sesshomaru discovered Rin's most ticklish spots; her stomach, feet, neck, and believe it or not her armpits. Thankfully Rin was not a smelly child, and had no problem tickling those...

"Who's thinner than a string bean?" Sesshomaru asked threateningly, still tickling her with a smirk.

"Y-you!" Rin cried out in laughter.

The tickling went on for another moment, before they were both interrupted.

"You should give her a chance to breath Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome said with a smile. "She's turning blue!"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said slowly.

Sesshomaru took Rin and stood her up in front of him, holding her waist. He then took the girl's arms with his hands, and began to move them around...causing Rin to giggle.

"You are talking about the girl who has survived without her parents," Sesshomaru said, before smirking. "Traveled all over Japan with me, faced death only to come back happier than ever..."

Rin giggled louder as Sesshomaru made her do exaggerated hand movements, and began to laugh when he made her arms move in a 'climbing' motion.

"She's climbed a six-hundred foot cliff to get a flower, AND she can stand Jaken's continuous rants," Sesshomaru said, failing in an attempt to hide his sudden admiration (he never really noticed just how brave and strong the little girl was until then).

Kagome laughed, "I suppose so...well then tickle away!"

"NOOOO!" Rin cried out laughing, as Sesshomaru picked her up and tucked her under his arm. "Wait...where are we going Lord Sesshomaru?"

"To those Hot Springs over there...you need a bath you smelly child," Sesshomaru commented, before turning to Kagome. "You all are welcome to join us."

Kagome did not really know how to answer that...suddenly turning slightly red.

Sesshomaru caught on immediately and raised an eyebrow, "We will be clothed, Kagome."

Kagome blushed, and smiled, "Oh...yeah...sorry. Um well I'll come, but I don't know about Inuyasha..."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding, and began to walk towards the springs. Sesshomaru paused in his tracks and turned around to Kagome, who was already walking away.

"Oh, and Kagome?" Sesshomaru called out.

"Yes?" Kagome said turning back around.

"Do tell Jaken that he needs to take a bath also..." Sesshomaru said, before turning back around.

Kagome smiled, "Sure thing Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru continued to walk towards the springs, almost forgetting that Rin was there. Rin blew a tired raspberry, before looking up at her lord.

"You never did eat breakfast," Rin commented.

"I am not hungry," Sesshomaru said.

"I poo you," Rin said with a smile. "You're just sad because there was no cake."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "I do not have time to become_ sad_ over human things..."

Rin's eyes narrowed slightly, "So if I died, you would not be sad?"

"You won't die," Sesshomaru said.

"Not even from old age?"

Sesshomaru froze in his tracks, feeling his heart skip a beat. He'd honestly never thought about that before...

It was for sure, Rin was a human; and humans die from old age. _Unless..._

No, it was too early for that. Perhaps in a few years, but not yet. She was FAR too young to do that, and he doubted she even thought that way yet. Plus, as much as he loved her, he did not see her like that yet. Perhaps in a few years...

Rin stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"I promise you Rin, that if you ever die and I can not save you," Sesshomaru said, feeling as if though something was choking him...because he found it rather hard to breath properly. "I will become more melancholy than Jaken ever could."

"Would you cry?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru frowned, and did not answer.

"Never mind," Rin said. "You're too strong for crying. I wouldn't want you to ever cry Sesshomaru, so when I die I don't want you to cry."

Sesshomaru smiled sadly at her words, wondering just how long it would be before she did die...whether it be of old age or something he could not save her from. These days he could not tell, what with the war...and the hatred towards demons and their allies... He wondered just how attached to her he would be when she died... At this rate, if she just suddenly dropped dead in his arms, he would most likely cry over her more than anyone ever could. And that's saying something...considering he NEVER cries...

"Hey Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said with a smile. "Maybe we could ask Kagome to make some cake!"

Sesshomaru smiled, "Of course...but first..."

"First?" Rin asked excitedly.

Sesshomaru grinned wickedly, and threw Rin over his shoulder. Rin looked behind her and where he was walking, and her eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru don't you dare!" Rin exclaimed with a frown. "If you throw me into that water, I am gonna-"

"Too late," Sesshomaru said before tossing Rin into the water.

Rin emerged from the water, to glare at him intensely. Sesshomaru was about to speak, when his eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do. He was about to run away from the water, but-

"SIT!" Rin yelled at him.

Sesshomaru fell face-first into the water, causing his entire outfit (and armor) to become soaking wet. Yes he planned on getting his clothes wet. No he did not plan on getting ALL of them wet...

"Well, it looks like we missed something funny," Inuyasha said as he, Kagome, and Jaken each came towards the springs.

Rin rolled her eyes, "Sesshomaru threw me into the water..."

Kagome laughed, "Well it seems you were wrong Inuyasha."

"About what?" Inuyasha asked as he stripped himself of his fire-rat robes.

"Sesshomaru does have a heart...and humor," Kagome laughed.

Sesshomaru's head slowly began to emerge from the water, to where only the upper half of his head was visible. He stared at Rin, waiting for her to look over. Kagome and Inuyasha got on the water, watching him with big smiles. Jaken ran off somewhere, to be found hopping on lily pads that he placed into the springs. Sesshomaru continued to wait, noticing just how long he could hold his breath, waiting for Rin to turn around. Slowly, Rin looked up...and began to notice that someone was watching her. She turned to her right slowly, only to see Sesshomaru staring at her. Her eyes widened, and she splashed him with a screech.

Inuyasha and Kagome both burst out in laughter as Sesshomaru stood up to rub water from his eyes. Rin glared at him.

"Don't do that!" she complained.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, before lowering back down to where he could was Rin's hair (she never could get it right). The group spent the next hour swimming around more than getting clean. Then afterwards they ate a small lunch, and continued their search for the mokomoko. During that process, Sesshomaru had pulled out his notebook and written something else down in it.

_Give everyone compliments._


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't know if you guys didn't see my last update or what...but I DID fix the chapter. o.O Anyway, here's the next chappie! ^_^**

**Although if you think about it...it is pretty darn funny to have the PPG in the feudal era...xD**

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed happily. "Do you think we are getting close now?"<p>

Sesshomaru nodded, "Indeed, Rin."

Sesshomaru and Rin continued walking, with Kagome, Inuyasha, and Jaken behind them. Rin was in an extremely good mood, even for her (she was always in a good mood). She never ceased to smile, she skipped and hummed every five seconds, and started up conversations about the silliest things... She never failed to amuse Sesshomaru. Of course all this hapiness made him wonder why; why was she so happy? Of course she was always happy, but today she was...ecstatic!

"Rin," Jaken spoke up. "Why are you so joyful today?"

Ah, the imp asked the question for him...thank goodness.

"I don't know," Rin giggled.

Kagome smiled at her, "How much sugar have you had?"

Rin thought for a moment, "None...today."

Kagome shook her head with a smile, while Inuyasha spoke up, "Maybe she's just having a good day. Sometimes you don't need a reason to be happy...ya just are."

"Oh, and you would know Mr. Grouchypants?" Kagome asked with a smirk. "All you ever do is lie around doing nothing, complain about everything, and say that we don't have enough Ramen!"

"Ramen?" Sesshomaru spoke up for a moment. "Who is this Ramen of whom you speak?"

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken's confused and eager faces. They glanced at each other, before Kagome broke out into a grin and began to giggle into her hand. Inuyasha grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Well you see Sesshomaru, there is this panther-slash-frog-slash-bear-slash-hamster demon that's been runnin' around-"

Kagome smacked Inuyasha's head, "Inuyasha, I don't think such demons even exist!"

Jaken groaned, "Apparently none of you have met my Aunt Helga..."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Inuyasha, are you attempting a lie?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "No, I was attempting to fool you. Was it working?"

Sesshomaru looked away in frustration, earning another smirk from his brother.

"Ramen," Kagome said. "Is just some noodles-"

"_Just some noodles?"_ Inuyasha hissed.

Kagome stuck out her tongue, "Yes."

Inuyasha was about to protest when Rin spoke, "Are they good?"

"Good?" Inuyasha asked. "They are_ heaven._"

Rin smiled, "Okay!"

"We shall have to try some, won't we Rin?" Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded, "Uh-huh!"

Everyone continued walking, following the faint scent of the thief. It was still driving Sesshomaru mad on who it was that he smelled, because he knew he smelled it before. It was so familiar, and yet he couldn't even put his finger on it. It actually reminded him of his own scent, but he knew it was not. It had a slightly different..._something_ to it that differentiated it between his. It was more...feminine?

"Eh, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said skipping back up to him. "How long has it been since you've trimmed your hair?"

Sesshomaru turned to glance at her, "Why do you wish to know?"

"Because you have split ends," Rin said pointing some out.

"WHAT?" Sesshomaru screeched, losing his balance and falling onto the ground.

"Oh my," Kagome said slowly. "What happened?"

"Rin," Inuyasha said taking a fatherly tone. "Did you give him a bug?"

"Oh she's done that before," Jaken said. "And it did not bother him any. Milord, what ails thee?"

Sesshomaru swallowed, and stood up once more, showing no signs of emotion. He continued walking, soon to be followed by the rest of the now confused group.

_That did it...my dignity is officially butchered._

"Rin," Sesshomaru said slowly.

Rin came up quickly, "Yes my lord?"

"How many are there?" Sesshomaru asked through grit teeth.

"Erm..." Rin looked carefully. "Not very many, I'd say about ten...that's all."

"Are they noticeable?" Sesshomaru asked, obviously a little 'ticked off'.

"No," Rin said shaking her head. "You can barely see them."

"Alright," Sesshomaru said slowly.

Everyone continued walking, towards the scent.

"You know Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said slowly. "I think today is a very special day."

"Do you now?" Sesshomaru said slowly. "Why is that?"

"Oh come on, don't be silly!" Rin said happily. "I know you know!"

Sesshomaru frowned slightly, "I do?"

Rin's smile slowly faded, "You do, don't you?"

Sesshomaru turned to her shaking his head.

Rin sighed sadly and looked away, "Oh..."

"What day is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It doesn't matter..." Rin said slowly. "Really..."

Sesshomaru frowned, and stopped walking. He turned to the others with a blank expression, crossing his arms.

"Go on ahead, Rin and I will catch up," Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

Inuyasha nodded, "Alright. Come on Kagome..."

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Jaken walked on ahead, while Rin and Sesshomaru stayed behind.

Sesshomaru bent down to Rin slowly, "Rin, what is it?"

"Nothing, please just go on ahead..."

"No," Sesshomaru said sternly. "What is bothering you? You were so happy only moments ago."

"That's because..." Rin sniffed quietly and looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "I thought you k-knew..."

"Knew what?" Sesshomaru asked with a nearly desperate tone of voice.

Rin smiled slightly, and wiped her tears away, "Today is my b-birthday Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stared at her, suddenly feeling extremely guilty. After all this time travelling with her, he forgot her birthday? What kind of a man was he?

Sesshomaru wiped Rin's tears away, and cupped her face in his hands, "I am terribly sorry Rin, for forgetting your birthday. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You will?" Rin sniffed.

"Of course, it's the least I can do," Sesshomaru said. "What is it you wish for?"

"Well I want a lot of things..." Rin said slowly.

"What do you wish for more than anything?" Sesshomaru asked. "If I was able to give you anything you wanted, what would it be?"

Rin stared at Sesshomaru for a long moment, before slowly going red in the face. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when she did not speak for a long moment.

"W-well..." Rin said slowly. "A doll would be nice..."

Of course, Sesshomaru did not buy that.

"_Rin_..." Sesshomaru said slowly.

Rin looked up, "What I really want will have to wait, Sesshomaru-sama. When the time is right, then I will tell you."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a long moment, noticing then just how mature she sounded, "Alright."

The two of them walked forward, towards the others, when Sesshomaru spoke.

"So you are twelve now, correct?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded with a wide smile, "Yup! I remember mother telling me that once I turn thirteen, then I am at marrying age..."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at that, suddenly realizing the cold, hard truth. Rin was not a little girl anymore...she was nearly a teenager! Usually women married at around her age, which did NOT please Sesshomaru at ALL. He did not want her to get married...he wanted her to stay the small little girl she was when he met her. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin out of the corner of his eye, noticing that she truly wasn't a little girl anymore. Her face was not nearly as round, her hair was longer, and she was certainly much taller... The last thing he could for was that she was a late bloomer...

She could not grow up...he wouldn't allow it. If she did, then she would have to marry. If she were to marry another man, he might just break down at cry... That or kill that man while he was sleeping, and pass it off as an accident.

Deep down he knew that she really would marry someday, have kids, and live a long and happy human life. There was nothing he could do to prevent that...not a single thing. _Except..._

Sesshomaru slowly turned red at the thought, and tried to shake it off. Rin however, noticed his blush, and questioned it. Of course Sesshomaru said it was nothing, but it really wasn't.

The only way he could prevent Rin from marrying another man was either killing every other man on the planet, or...marry Rin himself. For the few years she was with him, he'd never thought of her in such ways. But seeing her, slowly growing up into a woman before him, that started to change. Of course it would be highly improper to do anything about it yet, OR think about it...but soon it wouldn't be. Soon, she would be of marrying age, able to bear children, and a beautiful young woman.

Besides, even if he DID marry Rin, his bloodline would be...oh what's the word? It would be (as Inuyasha would say) _screwed._

But what if he loved Rin so unconditionally it did not matter anymore?

Those questions flew around in Sesshomaru's mind wildly, before he was dragged out of his thoughts by his brother's voice.

"Oi Sesshomaru, where in the name of Totosai are we?" Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshomaru looked up, suddenly noticing the castle before him. It was a ways away, but clearly visible. Suddenly everything hit him...

Why his mokomoko was stolen, why the scent was so familiar, and who the person was who bravely took it from him. He suddenly knew everything, much to his sudden relief.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked once more. "Oh and by the way, you have a few split ends..."

Sesshomaru growled at him before turning to Rin, "You said they weren't visible!"

"Good eye?" Rin suggested.

"Sesshomaru. Where. Are. WE?" Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"Well, I now know who stole my mokomoko," Sesshomaru said in relief, before getting slightly aggravated. "I can't believe she took it...right under my nose too..."

"Who?" everyone asked in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I am just so mean... You don't know who it is, but I do NA NA NA! XD<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, last chapter guys! :( Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! You guys sure know how to guess...haha! ;) Then again...now that I think about it I might add one more after this. Idk...we'll see. Oh, and if Sesshomaru's mom has a name...please inform me on what it is. I can't find it to save my life... SO, I've decided to give her my own name. ^_^ Oh, and in this story she has never met Rin before. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked towards the castle nonchalently, earning confused glances from the others. After a moment or two, everyone began to follow him in confusion. Rin skipped along with him, smiling wide.<p>

"It seems that you have found it Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said happily. "May I ask who it is?"

"Yeah!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You shall see soon enough," Sesshomaru said plainly, continuing to walk.

Once they came to the castle gates, they stopped in their tracks. Sesshomaru did nothing to break it down, and neither did Inuyasha...though why would he anyway?

"Well this is great, now what?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Be patient," Sesshomaru said glancing at Inuyasha from the corner of his eye.

"But-" Inuyasha froze when the castle gates opened wide.

Everyone stood there in awe, wondering why anyone would open a gate to a demon, a hanyou, and some humans. Plus Jaken. Sesshomaru walked forward after a moment, followed by Rin who had become rather excited. The entire castle was built in some sort of white stone, and had purple flowers along with some vines growing on it. There were guards of course, but none of them made any movement to harm them.

This deeply confused Inuyasha and Kagome, who had naturally assumed that the guards would not wish to welcome strangers...especially Sesshomaru of all people. Even in demon ranking he was pretty high, if not the highest. Most demons feared him, and those who didn't were either friends with him (which is highly unlikely) or were complete idiots.

What surprised everyone further was when Sesshomaru opened the door without a second thought.

"It's as if he LIVES here!" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Maybe...he does?" Inuyasha suggested.

Everyone followed Sesshomaru as he continued to walk, which pretty much said he'd been there before. It was obvious, because nobody would know their way around that well the first time. It was impossible. Seriously.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around, "Be polite."

Then he turned back around and walked up to a large door. Everyone looked at each other, before shrugging.

He opened the doors, and stepped inside followed by everyone else. When they entered, everyone noticed that they were not alone.

There was a woman sitting on what looked to be a throne, who looked suspiciously like Sesshomaru. Her hair was whiter than snow, her eyes were golder than...gold? She also had a crescent moon on her forehead, and one purple strip going down each of her cheeks.

"Yup, that's his mom," Inuyasha muttered. "The fluff around her says it."

Kagome giggled quietly, which thankfully went unheard by anyone but Inuyasha.

"Mother," Sesshomaru said bowing slightly. "I trust you are well?"

The woman made no actions, but instead replied in the same nonchalent tone as Sesshomaru, "I have fared quite well. And you my son?"

Sesshomaru nodded simply, "I've been well."

The woman looked past him towards us, raised an eyebrow, then looked back at Sesshomaru expectantly. Sesshomaru sighed before turning to everyone else, with his arms crossed.

"This is my mother, Ruikokoru," Sesshomaru said. "Queen of the Western lands..."

"I WAS RIGHT!" Rin exclaimed happily, before covering her mouth and blushing.

Sesshomaru grabbed her from behind, and covered her mouth tightly, "Pay her no mind mother..."

"I see you have begun to grow feelings for humans," Ruikokoro said simply. "And not only that, but human girls."

Sesshomaru caught on to that quickly, and turned scarlet, "Hardly."

His mother smiled slightly, before looking down at Rin, "Come here child."

Rin slowly walked forward, and curtsied...or at least tried to.

"What is your name?" Ruikokoru asked.

"Rin," Rin said slowly, before being picked up by the woman.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I just turned eleven," Rin said with a smile.

"Ah, so close to adulthood no doubt," Ruikokoru said with a kind smile. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you, I can see why Sesshomaru is fond of you."

Rin giggled before hopping off and skipping over to Sesshomaru. She leaned up, and pulled on his sleeve to get him to lean down slightly.

"I like her..." she whispered with a giggle.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Mother, please."

"What?" Ruikokoru said. "Do you not wish for me to show her kindness?"

Sesshomaru was about to reply, but closed his mouth after a moment...slowly turning red.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Ruikokoru said in a motherly tone. "Now...go brush your hair, I'm starting to spot some split ends."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, before he glared at Rin, "So I suppose SHE has good eyes too?"

Rin whistled innocently and looked away, earning another glare from her fluffy lord.

Sesshomaru then got down to business, and turned to his mother, "First, we need to discuss something."

"Oh?" she said with a risen eyebrow. "And what would that something be?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "You took my mokomoko, and I wish to have it back."

"Oh that old ratty thing?" Ruikokoru said. "I threw that out."

"WHAT?" Sesshomaru yelled.

Ruikokoru, "Sesshomaru, calm down. I was merely joking, you really need to lighten up a little."

Sesshomaru groaned, "_Mother, where is it?"_

_"_It's being cleaned," Ruikokoru said. "I purpously took it to clean it, because honestly...dragging that thing around on the ground for three decades and not cleaning it is very unsanitary. You could catch the_ plague."_

"Mother, I'm a demon," Sesshomaru said slowly. "I don't become sick."

"Oh really?" Ruikokoru said with a frown. "Then what about that day when your hair fell out?"

"It didn't fall out, it was cut," Sesshomaru groaned. "And that is why I hate Totosai."

"Oh yes..." his mother said. "Well how about when you threw up all over my new couch, and I had to get a new one?"

"That was the result of your tea, and pho," Sesshomaru said. "I was not sick."

"Oh," Ruikokoru said. "Well what about all those years where you had the chicken pox, and you lost your voice for a week?"

Sesshomaru eyed her, "You are toying with me."

"I am not," Ruikokoru said simply.

Sesshomaru sighed, "That was puberty; I had acne, not the chicken pox, and my voice changed."

Sesshomaru's mother stared at him, "Well you seem to have an answer for everything don't you?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Look, may I please have my mokomoko back? NOW?"

"It's drying," she said simply. "You will never believe me when I say that thing wants to stay wet..."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Well then I suppose I shall just have to wait then."

"Yes, I suppose," Ruikokoru said before smiling a small smile. "Not that I mind Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned his head towards her slowly, and raised an eyebrow, "Do you mean to tell me that you do not care for my inconvenience?"

"Well no, but if you put it that way...then yes," his mother said with a twinkle in her eye. "Of course not darling, what I meant was that I have been rather melancholy in your absence. You _are_ my son after all..."

Sesshomaru sighed, "I'm sorry mother."

"You know you used to come visit, but _no_," Ruikokoru complained. "Apparently demons venturing out on their own is the style these days, and heaven forbid you not stay with the times."

"Mother_-"_

"Not to mention you've been out messing with that Naraku fellow," Ruikokoru said resting her head in her hand. "What did he do to you again? I believe you said it had something to do with awful smells, human women, and wolves..."

_"Mother-"_

By this time everyone except Sesshomaru was giggling, earning very infuriated glances from the demon lord. Kagome was trying to contain her laughter, but it was beginning to become harder by the moment. Inuyasha snickered, but attempted to keep it in...probably for Ruikokoru's sake. Jaken stood firm, but every once in a while a small smile would start to etch onto his face. Rin was burying her face in Sesshomaru's sleeve, shaking uncontrollable...though she was trying to keep her giggles in check.

"I remember back in the good old days when you would visit every week. You would come unexpectedly with a gift from your travels, and you would greet me properly. I still have not received a hug from you young man," Ruikokoru said with an irritated expression.

By then everyone's faces were going red trying to hold in the laughter.

Sesshomaru glared at his mother, "Mother that was centuries ago."

"Oh foolishness," Ruikokoru scolded. "We demons live until we are killed, so a century is only a decade to us. Now come and give me a hug, like a son should do."

"_Mother!"_

Sesshomaru's mother leaned forward on her throne slowly, giving Sesshomaru '_the look'_.

_"Now,"_ she said in a low tone.

Sesshomaru groaned, and walked towards her slowly. He stopped about a foot from her, and slowly held his arms out. Of course he was blushing madly the entire time, mostly because Inuyasha was there. Ruikokoru stood up and hugged Sesshomaru, a large smile creeping on to her face.

"Much better," she said before leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Then she looked around, and back at Sesshomaru. She sighed, and looked at everyone.

"You do realize you all look like constipated tomatoes," she said eyeing them.

Of course they did...they were all trying not to laugh!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I've decided to stop there...and make ONE more chapter after this. ^_^ Sorry for the late update!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter! :) Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for reading! And sorry for the late update! I've been extremely busy...and sick...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru waited patiently for his fluff to dry, sitting down on a small pillow next to his mother's throne. The others did the same, though not next to Ruikokoru. They all chatted with each other, having a small conversation with the queen now and then. Ruikokoru would not usually ignore her guests, but she was busy having a long conversation with Rin. Even though she did exactly care for humans, she had to admit that there were a few humans worthy of respect; Rin being one of them. Ruikokoru also seemed rather fond of the way Rin spoke about her son, with absolute happiness in her voice.<p>

Sesshomaru, hearing the conversation of course, sighed the entire time. He had to admit to himself, that having Rin speak so fondly of him was a wonderful thing. However, it was also..._absolutely embarrassing. _Plus it did not help that his mother seemed very fond of her (it was obvious, what with the smiles she gave Rin, and the fact that she let Rin sit on her lap).

"So does Sesshomaru treat you well Rin?" Of course Ruikokoru already knew the answer, but she could not help but ask to be sure.

"Oh yes!' Rin said happily. "Usually we just travel around, but sometimes he stops and we play together!"

Sesshomaru looked down and slowly brought his hand to his face with that one. Sometimes he forgot that as much as Rin had matured, and how close she was to womanhood, she was still just a little girl with a giant fluffy friend. And of course, children usually did not find certain things as embarrassing as adults did; so she had no problem telling Ruikokoru about Sesshomaru's soft side.

Ruikokoru smiled at that, "Oh? And what do you play?"

"_Mother-"_

"Oh hush Sesshomaru," Ruikokoru said to him with a shake of her head. "Besides it is very rude to interrupt! You should apologize to Rin for being so careless in manners."

Sesshomaru sighed, "My apologies Rin."

Ruikokoru eyed her son out of the corner of her eyes, before turning back to Rin with a kind smile, "So what do you play?"

Rin giggled, "Anything I want to play."

"You are toying with me," Ruikokoru teased with a smile. "What is it you play with him?"

"Well sometimes we play hide-and-seek," Rin said with another giggle. "Sometimes we play tag-OH! And sometimes he lets me braid his hair!"

Inuyasha, who was eavesdropping, burst into a fit of laughter at that one. Jaken sighed, but couldn't help the smile that crept on his face seeing the look on Sesshomaru's face. Kagome giggle quietly, but was polite enough not to say anything.

Ruikokoru laughed softly, "You braid his hair?"

"I love braiding his hair!" Rin said with a smile. "It's so soft, like feathers!"

Sesshomaru smacked his face and groaned, looking down at the ground in irritation.

"But there is one game that we play a lot, because it is my favorite," Rin said before giggling again. "It's much more fun than braiding his hair!"

"Oh? And what would that game be?" Ruikokoru asked.

Rin smiled, "It's a game that we call Mr. Fluffypants!"

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide, and he stood up abruptly, "Oh Totosai...you did NOT just say what I thought you did."

Rin grinned at him evilly, "I did."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened further, "Wait...are you _trying _to embarrass me?"

Rin nodded crossing her arms, "Well at first no, but then I remembered that you forgot my birthday. So..._payback time."_

Sesshomaru groaned and sat back down, "I apologized woman...sheesh."

Rin sighed before hopping off Ruikokoru's lap and walking up to Sesshomaru. She gave him a hug and small kiss on the cheek, causing him to stare at her wide-eyed. She certainly WAS growing up...

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was just having some fun."

"A-apology accepted..." Sesshomaru stuttered, cursing himself for it afterwards.

"So," Rin said sitting down next to him. "What are we to do while we wait?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, but instead did something nobody had ever seen him do before. Something that caused everyone to stare...well not really. Honestly nobody payed enough attention to the man to see that he did something out of the ordinary. Sesshomaru...he...well he...

...he yawned.

"Maybe we could see what's on your list!" Rin suggested.

Sesshomaru nodded boredly, "Alright...let's see. Did that...not time to do that...OH I know!"

Sesshomaru turned to Rin with an evil smirk, before leaning down and whispering something in her ear. Rin giggled quietly, and nodded before getting up and walking towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, may I please brush your hair?" Rin asked.

Inuyasha made a face, "Are you gonna cry if I say no?"

"Yes," Rin said with a sad pout.

"Fine," Inuyasha sighed.

So Rin proceeded to brush his hair, with a wide smile on his face. After a few minutes Sesshomaru stood up, looking as if he was about to leave the room.

"I'll be back," he said going out, before coming straight back in with an evil grin plastered on his face.

Sesshomaru never smirked, grinned, nor made any sort of facial movement other than glaring...so it was certainly a sight to see. Not to mention freaking scary...

Rin carefully handed Sesshomaru Inuyasha's hair, without Inuyasha noticing. Everyone else was extremely confused, especially Ruikokoru. Sesshomaru brought a finger up to his lips, before proceeding to brush his brother's hair.

"Inuyasha," Rin said trying to contain her giggles. "May I wash your hair too, and then make it pretty?"

"No," Inuyasha said sternly.

"Please?" Rin begged.

"No," Inuyasha repeated.

"PLEASE?" Rin practically yelled, which she normally would not done...but Sesshomaru demanded that she do so.

"Argh!" Inuyasha yelled. "Fine! Just...no flowers, okay?"

"Okay," Rin said with a giggle.

Kagome smiled at him, "You are such a good sport Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "No, I just hate screaming kids."

Sesshomaru hated having to touch his brother's hair, especially clean it for him. BUT if his plan was going to work, then he had to do so.

"When is Sesshomaru coming back?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Oh Sesshomaru tends to lollygag when it comes to stuff like this," Ruikokoru said, earning a glare from Sesshomaru. "He will say he'll be right back, and then return about three hours later."

"Oh," Inuyasha said. "Whatever, like I care. Hey Kagome, got any chip potatoes?"

"Potato chips," Kagome corrected. "And no I don't, you ate them all! I'm going to have to go back to my time to get some..."

"Okay," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru pretended to continue washing his hair, while pulling out a bottle of what looked to be ketchup. Of course it wasn't ketchup, but Kagome certainly thought it looked like it. Honestly, Sesshomaru was surprised Inuyasha did not sniff him out yet...especially when he was so close to him.

Inuyasha sneezed, "Whatever soap you're using Rin, don't use it anymore. It's messing up my nose..."

"Okay," Rin said.

Inuyasha poured the ketchup looking stuff all over Inuyasha's hair, letting it sit for a moment.

"Geez woman, how long does it take to wash hair?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You're hair is just so SOFT!" Rin said with a smile, earning a smirk from Sesshomaru.

"Well hurry up will you? My head is freezing..." Inuyasha frowned.

Sesshomaru rinsed Inuyasha's hair off, before toweling it off. Everyone tried hard not to burst out laughing at the sight of his hair, especially Kagome (she's so mean). Sesshomaru then let Rin do his hair, and pretending to reenter the room.

"Wow Sesshomaru, that was fast," his mother teased.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Is that sarcasm I detect?"

"Hardly," Ruikokoru said with a smile.

Sesshomaru sighed, before staring at Inuyasha as if he did not know what happened. Sesshomaru stood there for a long while, crossing his arms and bring his fingers up to his chin in a judgmental posture. Inuyasha looked at seeing his brother staring, and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, as if he was thinking long and hard. Everyone else of course was trying not to laugh, hoping that none of them would reveal the secret just yet. Sesshomaru had obviously thought this plan through, and nobody wanted to spoil it.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded, frowning at his brother.

"I leave for fifteen minutes, and this is what happens?" Sesshomaru commented.

"What happens?" Inuyasha frowned standing up to face his brother. "What are you talking about, Sesshomaru?"

"Well I suppose it could be worse," Sesshomaru said nonchalantly, sitting over by his mother.

Inuyasha frowned, before sniffing his hair. His eyes widened, and he immediately turned to Sesshomaru.

"Why does my hair smell like shampoo and _you_?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I hardly know," Sesshomaru said calmly

Inuyasha growled, "_Sesshomaru..."_

"Oh just a piece of advice Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, fiddling with a strand of his hair.

He leaned in before smirking, "Pink really isn't your color...it definitely clashes with the red."

Inuyasha stood there for a moment in confusion, before his eyes widened and he ran to the nearest mirror. When he saw himself, he let out a yell of agony. His hair, despite being very clean, was a bright shade of bubblegum pink. He turned to Sesshomaru angrily, cracking his fingers threateningly.

"You did this," Inuyasha growled before his eyes widened. "Oh my holy father above...you _touched_ my _ha_ir!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before he slowly looked down at his hand, before making a face of disgust and freaking out, "Oh lord I DID!"

"Yeah it's all your fault you moron!" Inuyasha yelled, rubbing at his hair vigorously.

"Oh my great and powerful aura has been tarnished!" Sesshomaru wailed, almost in a childlike way. "I shall be forevermore corrupted by intentionally holding, in my hand, the hair of a half-demon!"

"Oh you act as if you've got it bad!" Inuyasha yelled at him angrily, still rubbing his hair. "Now I've got your _germs_!"

Everyone else glanced at each other, before breaking out in fits of laughter.

"Um, Miss Ruikokoru," Rin said slowly.

Ruikokoru looked down at her, attempting not to laugh too, "Yes?"

"I think we broke your son..." Rin giggled.

Sesshomaru was now on the ground, probably on the verge of tears. Inuyasha was attempting to tear his hair out, only now realizing just how strong it was.

"Oh it is the end for me!" Sesshomaru wailed. "I shall perish from this world, from contamination of human blood!"

Rin became offended by that, "Oh and I suppose that means you were on the verge of dying every time you've touched me?"

Sesshomaru's head popped up with that, and he quickly ran up to her, "You don't count."

"Yes I do," Rin said with a frown.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Look...where is my mokomoko already?"

"AHEM!"

Everyone turned to see a man with a large stick standing there.

"Presenting Master Sesshomaru's mokomoko!" he yelled, as some servants brought in his fluff.

Sesshomaru's eyes lit up, but he made no further movements to embarrass himself. His fluff was handed to him, with that he sat down on the ground and held it tight.

"You know, it does smell better," Sesshomaru admitted.

"That was the plan," Ruikokoru said.

Sesshomaru then wrapped it around himself, no longer feeling so empty, and began to walk out, "Come Rin."

"We're leaving already?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, going back to his normal nonchalent self, "I've have retrieved what I wanted, so now we must leave."

"Oh alright..." Rin sighed.

Rin waved behind her at everyone with a big smile, "See you all later!"

"Goodbye Rin, goodby Sesshomaru," everyone else said.

Jaken came up behind his master, "Do you feel much better now, master?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, but continued on.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jaken muttered.

They left the castle, Sesshomaru flying them towards the nearest town for whatever reason. He usually did not like towns, seeing as he received far too much attention for his liking.

Rin sighed, seeing that her lord was back to normal. She couldn't help but admit to herself that she would miss his softer side, even if most of it was from being too emotional. After the years they had traveled together, they had grown much closer in just the past few days than they had in a couple of years. Now he was back to his usual self... She would love Sesshomaru anyway, seeing as this was the man she had been fond of to begin with, but... She certainly would miss the smiles he had given her, and the heartfelt conversations they had.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where are we going?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru turned his head towards hers, seeing as she was on his back, and smiled a big wide smile, "You'll see."

Rin's eyes widened, before she giggled. At that moment she realized she had not seen the last of 'soft and fluffy Sesshomaru'. Now he would not, of course, act such ways in public...but she was certain that he would be kinder when it was only them. Maybe Jaken...but probably not.

And this was only the beginning of all the adventure, laughter, pain, and love that they would experience in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>*sniff* Well, that's all... Sorry it took so long, I've been really sick lately. I hope this chapter was worth waiting for! Please review (it's the last chapter...come on)! Thanks to all those who read this story, it was fun to write!<strong>


End file.
